1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic switch, especially to a switching circuit in a network for switching potentials which are different from the potentials in the switching circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such switching circuits include in most cases, a simple transistor which connects the potential of a voltage source which is different from the potential with an inductive and/or a capacitive load circuit. The transistor is triggered, in most instances, by a rectangular oscillator with variable duty cycle controlled in accordance with the input voltage source or the voltage across the load circuit.
A disadvantage exists with this conventional circuit in that losses in performance develop as a result of the triggering, generating heat.